


Wolf Moon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The full moon brings out Brian's anmialistic needs.





	Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian woke to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. As he reached over to turn it off he felt the cold sheets where Justin had been sleeping. As he became more lucid he remembered that Justin had an early shift at the diner. As he got out of bed he stretched his long lanky body. His muscles rippled over his lithe form.

 

He padded in to the bathroom going through his morning rituals. He started the shower, turning the water up hotter since Justin wasn’t there. Justin had such fair and sensitive skin. He would burn and blister under the intensely hot showers Brian took.

 

The water ran in rivulets down his torso. He leaned back letting the water run over his hair and body. He reached for his expensive French soap and made slow soapy circles over his heated skin. His hands trailed over his chest and down his torso. He gave his cock a few firm tugs wishing Justin could be there to suck him off like he usually did in the morning. He ached for the teenagers touch. Abandoning his cock he rested his hands on his hip bones and worked his way down his incredibly long legs. He rinsed off and shampooed his hair. The smell of vanilla and spice filled the steamy room.

 

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off with one of the red towels that were stored on a silver cart. He wrapped the towel loosely around his slender hips as he stepped over to the sink and mirror to shave. The razor was gliding over his neck when he let out a hiss of pain. His hand went automatically to the spot. His fingertips came away bright red with blood. It was just a small cut and thankfully didn’t bleed much. Brian styled his hair in that ‘I’ve spent the whole night in bed fucking’ look, that only he seemed to be able to pull off.

 

He dressed in his black Armani with a deep wine colored shirt with matching silk tie. Grabbing up some files that were on his desk, he shoved them into his briefcase and was out the door. He was on his way to the diner for breakfast with the guys.

 

The diner was packed with the usual crowd. Brian spotted the guys and slid into a seat next to Emmett. He scanned the diner looking for Justin but he didn’t see him.

 

Michael asked “We going to Babylon tonight?”

 

“Yeah” Brian said as he fiddled with the silverware before him.

 

“I haven’t reached my quota of rejection for the week so I’m in.” Ted grumbled. 

 

Brian smirked “if anything at least you’re consistent.”

 

Justin came out of the kitchen and headed toward there table. Brian snagged him around the waist and pulled him onto his knee. Justin wrapped his arm around his neck to steady himself. “Geez Bri” before he could say more Brian devoured his mouth in deep hungry kisses. He sucked in the tender flesh of his full bottom lip and nibbled till Justin was whimpering with pent up desire. The spell was broken when Debbie hit Brian upside the head with a dish towel.

 

“Sunshine isn’t on the menu so quit trying to eat him. He’s got work to do. Christ don’t you get enough at home?”

 

Justin pulled back slightly winded and stood on wobbly legs. He cleared his throat and pulled out his order pad. “What can I get you Brian?”

 

“Coffee, Black.” 

 

Brian’s eyes never left Justin’s ass as he went to fetch his morning coffee.

 

Michael stared at his best friend. “Man what’s with you I thought you were going to fuck him right here on the table.”

 

Ted zinged back “and this would surprise anyone?”

 

“Mind your own fucking business” Brian growled. Brian shifted in his seat restlessly. His knee jiggled under the table unconsciously.

 

Justin sat his coffee in front of him. He tilted Brian’s head up so he was looking at him. “Brian are you on something?” Bright hazel eyes locked onto his own.

 

“No” Brian said jerking his head out of Justin’s grasp.

 

“I’m just feeling a little restless. You going to Babylon tonight?”

 

“Sure, I’ll be there. I’m in a dancing kind of mood.”

 

Emmett smiled “oh honey aren’t we all!”

 

Brian quickly gulped down his coffee nearly scalding his throat. He threw some money on the table and pressed a final kiss to Justin’s temple before leaving the diner in a rush.

 

“I wonder what’s up with him?” Ted remarked.

 

“Maybe it’s the full moon. It always puts people in strange moods” Emmett commented. “Back in Mississippi there was this guy called crazy Pete. It never failed every full moon he’d run around out side naked howling. Oh it was horrible, sounded like a dog being castrated. The police were always called but it was usually more a chore than they wanted to deal with. After a while everyone just sorta turned a blind eye.” 

 

Justin shook off the effects of that disturbing tale and began bussing tables.

 

Ted shuddered “thanks for sharing another tails from the back woods.”

 

Emmett shrugged “I’m just saying when the full moon is out everything goes against nature. I wouldn’t be surprised if dogs started mating with cats. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The staff meeting at Vanguard was slowly sucking the life out of him, of this Brian was convinced. He tuned out Vance’s voice a while ago. It was all just white noise to him. Every few minutes he’d shift in his seat. He kept his hands busy by fiddling with one of his pens. He had complete faith that Cynthia was taking notes and she’d fill him in on the need to know stuff later. Ever since this morning he’d been restless. He just didn’t know what to do with himself. He had this hunger, this urge that he couldn’t quite name. Deep in the back of his mind he suspected what it was but he pushed the thought away as soon as it came. There was nothing he could do about that now any way. This particular urge came over Brian once every so often.

 

The meeting came to a close at long last. Cynthia was on his heals as he walked out the door and back to his office.

 

“You didn’t hear a word Vance said did you?”

 

“I hate those fucking staff meetings. I was bored out of my mind.” Brian entered his office and sat behind his desk.

 

“Do I have any meetings today?”

 

Cynthia flipped through his schedule. “You have one client meeting at two.”

 

“Can it be rescheduled?”

 

Cynthia nodded “sure.” She noticed Brian was playing with his stress ball. “Brian are you alright?” 

 

“I’m just restless.”

 

Cynthia nodded “well it is the full moon actually since it’s January it’s called a wolf moon. Maybe you just need to get out and howl.”

 

Brian glared at his assistant. “If I wanted a fucking lesson on the moon and stars I’d go to the planetarium. Go reschedule the meeting.”

 

Cynthia plastered on a fake smile and gritted out “sure thing boss.” She walked out of his office shutting the door firmly but not quite slamming it shut. She sank down into her chair and made the call pushing the meeting back several days which Brian was sure to appreciate.

 

She then got out her secret Brian Kinney calendar. You couldn’t work with a man like that for years and not keep track of all his different moods. She liked being on top of things and knowing his moods and what to expect made things a bit easier to handle. She flipped through it taking note of the sings she’d observed in the staff meeting. She grinned at the time table. She found the reason he was squirming in his seat. He needed to get fucked!

 

Brian paced his office like a caged animal at feeding time. He needed to get out of this suffocating box that was his office. He yanked at his constricting tie and ran a hand through his perfectly mussed hair in agitation. Sitting back down he picked up a file folder, flipping through the material but not really seeing it. He sighed this was going to be a really long day. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

That night when Brian entered Babylon with his arm slung casually around Justin all was right with the world again. The throbbing bass of the music soothed the savage beast within him. This was his territory. This was his playground and he was here to have fun. They made there way over to the bar where Michael, Ted and Emmett were holding down there favorite spot. As per usual none of them were getting lucky. Brian ordered two beers and handed one over to Justin. He leaned seductively against the bar and took a drink of his cold beer. Predictably when Emmett made a move to touch Justin Brian slapped his hand away before he made contact. Emmett thought it was amusing to try to get a rise out of him.

 

“Anyone know where I can score some quality E? I swear Anita is trying to kill me. That last batch she cooked up was brutal! I don’t relish having to look at my internal organs in a porcelain bowl again.”

 

Justin rubbed his back. “I’m not fond of cleaning up after you either. It’s not a pretty sight.”

 

Emmett primly stated “I actually do know where you can get some. I haven’t tried her stuff yet but the word around is it’s some quality shit. She goes by Trixie. You can’t miss her. She’s usually in leather and a bodice. She’s got shoulder length hair died this funky red color.”

 

Brian’s tongue crept into his cheek. “I’m not getting my drugs from a drag queen.”

 

Emmett snorted “She’s all woman not a drag queen. I also heard somewhere that she was straight but who knows. Can I dance with princess now?”

 

Brian sneered “Why the fuck should I care. I’m not his keeper.” Before Emmett dragged Justin onto the dance floor Brian grabbed him by the belt loops to pull him in for a kiss. “After I get some party favors I’ll come find you.”

 

Justin smiled back at him as Emmett was dragging him onto the dance floor. “Ok” he shouted over the blaring techno house music.

 

Brian scanned the crowd. Given Emmett’s description Trixie shouldn’t be to hard to find. He wandered the permitter of the dance floor and finally found her leaning against the stair case her body slightly rocking to the music. She was exactly how Emmett described her only he failed to mention she was hot. If he weren’t gay he could definitely see himself fucking her.

 

She was built a lot like Justin small and petite with creamy pale skin. Her hair was indeed a burgundy red. It suited her though on anyone else it might look ridiculous. She was wearing a short black leather skirt with a royal blue bodice that hugged to her curves.

 

Brian walked over to her. “You must be Trixie.” 

 

When she looked up at him she smiled “That’d be me. What do ya need?”

 

“I heard you were the one to see about some quality E. Emphasis on quality.”

 

Trixie smirked “you took Anita’s last batch of E did you? All of her clients have been coming to me now. That must have been one wicked brew.”

 

She pulled out a slim case with a leopard design on it. She flipped it open and took out a small baggy of white pills. He handed over some money and she gave him the pills. He took one out and placed it on his tongue. He noticed she had a tattoo on her left breast. It was of a sun swirled in rainbow colors. Justin would no doubt like her. He jugged her age to be slightly older than Justin.

 

He was curious “why Trixie?”

 

She shrugged “why not, it’s just a name. I thought I was being pretty clever. This is where the tricks are.”

 

He laughed “oh right I get it. Are you up for a little fun? I was just going to retrieve my boy. Care to dance with us?”

 

She smirked “I’m usually up for anything and I love to dance. I don’t get to many offers being a girl and all, so you’re on Brian.”

 

He arched a brow. “How did you know my name?”

 

“You have quite the reputation.” 

 

Trixie followed Brian as he weaved in and out of the crowd making his way towards Justin. Brian pulled Justin into his arms. “Miss me?”

 

Justin smiled at him then noticed Trixie next to him he cocked his head to the side. “What’s up?”

 

Brian leered “I thought we’d play a little game. This is Trixie my new disco pharmacologist. Trixie this is Justin. The object of the game is he who cum’s first looses. She’ll be in the middle. The rules are there are no rules except no touching each other. Trixie on the other hand has free reign. We use her in order to turn each other on.”

 

Justin shrugged “ok but I don’t see how it would work.”

 

Brian cupped his chin “oh yee of little faith trust me you’ll loose.”

 

“Not a chance!” Justin shot back.

 

They took there places on the dance floor. Trixie faced Brian. She put one arm around his neck and placed the other hand on Justin’s hip behind her. They began moving to the pumping music. Brian leaned down and whispered instructions in her ear. She slowly rotated her hips, her ass brushing Justin’s hardening cock. Justin stifled a groan. He began to wonder if this would be so easy after all. Brian was already going right for the jugular.

 

Since Trixie was almost as tall as he was Justin only had to lean in to whisper in her ear. Trixie’s hand moved down his back slowly just how he liked it when Justin did it. Her hand snaked down his back and around his stomach. Her hand slid over Brian’s chest and thumbed his left nipple through his shirt which drove him crazy. Justin smiled over Trixie’s shoulder.

 

Trixie had pretty much died and gone to heaven. Both guys were sporting hard on’s that ground into her. Being in the middle was so much fun. She laid her head against Justin’s shoulder. As instructed her hand moved from Justin’s hip to his ass. She rubbed the flat of her palm against his ass then gave it a squeeze. The patrons had all moved back and were enjoying the show they were putting on.

 

The pace of the pumping music picked up a notch and they were all thrusting against one another. Trixie caressed Brian’s pelvic bone. She was enveloped with the musky scent of both men. Brian turned her around till she faced Justin. Her hand went back to grab Brian’s ass. The game went on back and forth. She touched, rubbed, grabbed caressed and thrust against these two beautiful men. Both were looking to push the other over the edge.

 

Justin lost the game when her hand worked at the crack of his ass. She felt him stiffen and it was all over for him. She moved out from between them. Trixie maneuvered Justin into Brian’s arms where he slumped against his lover trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Well that was fun guys now I think I’m in need of a cold shower. I’ll see ya around.”

 

Brian murmured into Justin’s ear. “Let’s continue this at home shall we?” Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s slender waist and led him out of the hot club. Once they were outside and the cool air washed over there over heated bodies Justin perked up a bit.

 

Back at the loft they attacked each others clothes while there tongues did battle. Justin got Brian’s shirt off then pushed him back on the bed. His own shirt was quickly discarded. He crawled up on the bed straddling Brian’s hips. He nipped and licked the hallow of Brian’s neck. Licking along the pulse line he heard Brian groan with pleasure. Justin worked his way down to Brian’s nipples laving them till they were hard shiny wet buds. He worked his way down Brian’s treasure trail till he came to his belt. He took the leather belt in his mouth and began to tug it open. Working the belt open with his mouth and teeth prolonged Brian’s torment.

 

When Justin ripped open Brian’s jeans he was not surprised to see his cock as hard as steel leaking pre cum freely. Justin blew on his cock then gave the head a nice long lick. He circled the head and drew it into his mouth savoring the taste.

 

Brian pulled Justin off of him and pulled his pants off and Justin’s as well. Brian pulled Justin on top of him kissing him deeply, while his hand worked it’s way between them. Brian cupped Justin’s balls and massaged them with his hand. He worked Justin into a frenzy. Justin moved off of him to get into position but Brian was rolling over onto his stomach. Justin smiled and arched his brow.

 

“Fuck me Justin. I want to feel that sweet cock of yours inside me. I’ve needed this all day.”

 

Justin’s mouth dropped open in surprise but he quickly got to work. Brian raised his hips up and Justin stuffed a pillow underneath him. Justin lightly scratched and licked down his back. He sucked at a spot just at the base of his spine causing Brian to moan.

 

Brian growled “quit fucking around I want you dick in my ass now!” 

 

Justin smirked Brian must really need that itch scratched if he’d forgo rimming and right on to the main course. Justin got the lube and a condom. He lubed a finger and slid it inside Brian’s tight hole. Brian was clenching on to his finger as he worked it in. His second finger slid in and Brian began to rock against his hand. Justin prepared his cock with a condom and lube. He slid his fingers out and replaced it with the tip of his dick. He pushed into his lover. Brian took a deep breath and pushed back impaling himself on Justin’s cock. They both cried out curses of pleasure. Brian was so tight he could barely move with out the insistent urge to cum.

 

Slowly Justin began to move inside Brian. Brian wasn’t content with slow. He wanted hard and fast. Justin picked up the pace. The way Brian’s hole was squeezing him he wouldn’t last long. At Brian’s command he began pounding into his ass with wild abandon. There sweat slicked bodies slid together. Brian groaned deep in his throat and that’s all it took for Justin to drop his load. Justin collapsed on top of Brian trying to control his pounding heart. He withdrew from Brian and stripped off the condom.

 

Brian fumbled with the night stand drawer and pulled out a ten inch lavender dildo.

 

“You’re not done yet Sunny boy.”

 

Brian handed him the toy. Justin looked at it impressed with it’s size and shape. Justin spread some lube on it and slid it into Brian’s ass easily since he was already open and stretched out. Brian threw back his head, raised and lowered his hips. He drew his ass along the length of the dildo while Justin held it steady. Justin gripped his hip and worked the dildo into his ass. Brian fucked himself roughly on the toy. Justin hit his prostrate with it. Justin reached around Brian and began jacking him off. His hand flew up and down Brian’s slickened pole with fast strokes. Brian was like a wild animal. The noises he made were like a jungle cat.

 

Justin slammed the dildo in and squeezed his cock Brian came hard. Throwing his head back he howled his desire at being possessed. His cum arced out across the sheets like pearly streamers. The intensity of his orgasm shook him to his core. Justin kept the dildo up inside him riding out the waves of Brian’s orgasm.

 

Brian slumped onto the bed panting. He came so hard he saw stars. Justin withdrew the dildo and looked at the beautiful sight of his lover. Brian laid there with his ruby red lips parted panting for breath. His pale skin glistened with there ferocious love making they shared. Justin stared in awe at this beautiful man. He had soothed the savage beast. He crawled up next to Brian and laid his head on his chest. Justin draped his leg over Brian’s in an act of possession. Brian’s arm’s automatically encircled him. They fell asleep bathed in the pale moon light of the wolf moon.


End file.
